


若你在此刻

by Lanflame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 他啊……吉克。123话衍生
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke, Eren Yeager/Zeke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	若你在此刻

以血液作酒，雪山和火，雪云般，太阳石般，那处决罪人的断头台，是我不断咳嗽的梦境。他说着这样迷惑的话，溺死在火焰里，像是什么都不会发生，猛然惊醒。黎明中是打碎骨头的声音，死亡的神情，神庙、废墟、发芽的啼叫，就这样僵硬地如炭火，胡言乱语伸进他的眼睛。他啊……

艾伦站在那里。他站在无尽的盐湖或蜂蜜的扇子上，烟草船舵被窃，怒气冲冲如桑椹。罪孽在狞笑，却在哭泣，芳黄软绽，像烟草酒神，当那橱柜打开，纯金的雕像捧露出爱，在那时， **他** 会将之疯狂捣碎，颤抖地献上吻。他有着洁白，绿色的血，沉默地站在神像的灵光里。艾伦在看着 **他** 。你是吉克吗？他啊。吉克。他捧起青杏枯焦的碎片，拿它刺入意念，熏烤手指，日夜湛蓝得像广袤梦幻，可是从来没有说出一个字。你在想什么？艾伦看着他。他还相当年轻，也不会浪荡也不会告终，永恒在钟情，仿佛一日一夜，高塔淫猥地抚摸他的额颅，晨曦空瘪得晶蜜，海就在他脚下。

“是海啊。”艾伦蓦然说。“它时时刻刻在你脚下，你却没看到。”

年轻的吉克·耶格尔空虚地看着眼前。他头颅失火，脚下有过往，石榴斩籽，果实馁馁，日光荡着金色，恬静、一无是处，森云中有绵绵的榛子林。他将手伸向阳光，光线的碎片成千上万，恬静浓密地，在手中舔净。好像血，他想，在我体内趔趄流淌的，供养，诅咒，窥视我的，狂欢地不知疲倦，妄念的永恒。梦里，巨大的树，他好像看见——看见，喀——什么？若你，若你看见稀疏疯狂，什么就会七裂八瓣；

会有煤烟替他解围，弥光如智慧，吉克·耶格尔从床上起身，走在街道上。马莱的清晨如此葳蕤暗淡，铃铛如水死寂，在寒冷上震颤。他很喜欢，所以这个世界不是真的。啊，什么时候才会醒来呢？他问自己，声音中，深渊在发酵，他很有耐心，却脱落无底。若我曾是造物主，若我在此刻，世界将多么刻毒，多么令人厌倦，受难如正义，就像犬与橄榄叶摇曳凋谢，从无中冰冷、虚无，他就会抬头看向天国。

“对，你是一切的造物主。”有个声音响起，熟悉到一下子掐住骨髓，让灵与肉蒸腾着沉溺。

吉克·耶格尔转过头。料峭皱劣上是一个年青人，头颅空瘪潋滟，像一枚残缺的眼镜。他微微歪头，不自觉地覆上自己的侧耳。“梦中怎么会有人呢……？”

“你不记得我了。”这个人说。这个人从来让人移不开眼，暖融融莞尔中鲜绿；当他想爱的时候，爱会飞扬跋扈，疯狂如一丘之貉，硝烟却懒洋洋地，催折所有人。“我在梦里。”吉克说，“我为什么想要看到你？”

寒冷和饥饿在一个劲地出神，这为他颈皮下垂、雪泥搅鼓的世界。可是为什么会出现一个人，除他之外的其他人，他想，妓女乌鸦却灿烂明媚，这样愚蠢，我为什么会看见人？

“这是你的选择，我不知道。”艾伦说。

“你的名字是艾伦。”吉克·耶格尔突然恍然地回答，煤烟一本正经，烧成飞艇，泊在花园里闹嚷。“我给你起了名字。所以，我的梦里，我曾养育了你的血肉吗？”

“也许吧。”艾伦歪歪头，笑了一下。“你没见过我吗？为什么害怕回答？”

“我没有。”吉克说，“是你在自问自答。”

“你要去哪里？”

“这是我的梦，我制造了的此刻。你——怎么会不知道？”

就这样沉硬地，骷髅从累赘的傍晚刮来，要为他解答，吉克却什么也听不到。不一样，滑过脑海又死去的时刻已无影无踪，自尊、八爪鱼和煤烟的味道；曾经人一思考，就得忍住呕吐的欲望，生你育你的，昔日、曾经、现在，就是这样得意的面包，未来如影子摇晃。“我……”吉克说，从喉咙中滚出，又一口一口喝掉的，阳光会昂着头，将蜂蜜淡金的街道如自尊酿透。

“我们走走吧。”艾伦建议。他上前一步，示意吉克走路。

街道蜿蜒、圆鼓鼓，孩子的笑声像一个个温存的手势，吉克听着这虔诚与凄惨，癫痫般乱蓬蓬苏醒着，他感有莫名的恸苦，冷淡、灌醉，他没有拒绝。“我出生与长大的地方——”他告诉艾伦，狂想会付出明媚的价格，这么多个年份来，他把自尊酿成酒，忍住呕吐的欲望，回头注视着火山口。孱弱、污辱的火如此深刻，漏下蜂蜜的星子，揉成了他，或许艾伦。“结束之后，我会一口一口喝掉。”吉克想着，谁能与我共享？

那些磁砖很甜美，散发婴儿的甜美，最软弱、最无情的时刻，吉克恨此刻。他想跳过，艾伦却奇异地跟在他身后。他升起奇怪的苦涩，艾伦不属于他。“街上的每一个人都不动，都看着我，为什么你不会？”他转身问。

艾伦蹲下来，笑笑。“因为你是小孩子。”

他低头看着自己的手，是憨朴深渊，竭尽力量，韵脚幽红地，他披有床单，站在街上。“我不会……”吉克喃喃地说。他不相信；他想，为什么不回到在母亲贤惠又熠熠的子宫的时刻或坟墓，给艾伦递一把刀，让他拿脐带和手，掐死自己？葳蕤的血不会流入这世界的坟墓，潮紫色冷汗必会像罪孽破离，或者自己会活下来，没有力量，完成一件事？

“你在梦里也会偷窃。”艾伦站在鲜红的子宫之外说。“我们不要看着了：你知道，你会动手。”

吉克回头。刀在他的手里，无垠尸地或狭窄一线，激烈、绝不妥协、偏颇地，煽动他的睫毛，蔚金乌鸦一头一头，落入脑海，他又变成了大人。“就好像一夜之间，薨薨长大，”艾伦替他在说，他点点头，回过身去，叹了一口气，将时间变成刀，刺进眼球。

艾伦笑了，眼中似是甜蜜的吻，吉克没有回头，那刀是安详又理性的巴比伦，深入下去，嶙峋支棱，破开了母亲鲜活酿红的子宫。他抬头看飞扬拨扈、虚空的日光。一抔血捧在手中，是滑蛮的鲜红熔岩，沉思中稔熟，他将它伸入日光，想要留下一点。血一滴，一滴，似乎是艾伦捉住了它，拿舌去舔。他发抖，发绺狂热地哭泣，这感觉多么不好，舒适，厌倦地要死掉，他感觉心口在流血，比琴声辽阔，比赤裸碧蓝，可是母亲自始至终，不会说话，像是剩餐冷饭。昔日、今日、永远。灵魂如此狡黠，拥堵在血管，吉克放下捂住脸的手，凝视着艾伦。

“这世界上没有任何一个人，不是吗？”他认真地说。

“所以呢？”艾伦让他继续说下去。

“所以就可以拯救。”

指尖上是母亲的血，点缀在艾伦唇边，吉克轻轻地拿指腹去抚，摩到温热，扭扭捏捏地，将最后一点痕迹捣碎。野豹谙熟又遗憾的眼珠沉沦作醒，它直到往昔是盛宴，将之薨薨捣碎。若你在此刻，若我在此刻。“艾伦。”它唤。“我的弟弟。”

艾伦在笑。“这是你的梦，你的——你想怎样就怎么样。”

梦里，他放声唱歌，坚固的病沸疡摧折，眸中缺陷的洪水鲜红酿尽。母亲说：如果可以，我想换个孩子，或许就像割掉子宫一样柔软；那时，他站在迷雾里，洪水枯萎，镀金的掌中一粒一粒从天上掉下的悬崖峭壁，咕哝咕哝，让眼腹绞痛。那时巨人，乌醋橱柜锁住旧日之身，他抬头，为自己荡遮日光，从未有过的冲动。“你手中的不是石头吗？还是树叶？”小小的吉克回过头，在怀中娇懒葳蕤的黑猫眼睛葱茏，悠悠的生命力巨大而疯狂，看着他。“猫怎么会说话？”小吉克睇着他，那样惊心动魄般的不解，推他看向窗外。他们在游乐场的最高点，灾殃的摩天轮战栗如洪水，启动时轴心有色泽深盈的矿脉，他就坐在那里，吉克，看着日光一点一点与自己挨近，奄奄而亡，从未理解。他裹紧自己的手指，摸到猫咪的毛皮，像是被烫掉一般，紫雁色的魂倦消竭尽，可是他不懂放开，小小的手懊丧又温馨，直视着未来的某一刻。不曾理解。猫轻微的呼咕声唤醒了幼小的孩子，他突然对日光口瞪目呆，醒悟得不知所措。“我不知道什么是摩天轮，也不知道什么是‘重要的废墟’。”他对着猫咪说，“可是为什么是我？为什么要弥补从未有过的童年，我却不能忘掉这些事？”有人会回答，有人会听到，但是，从来不是那个人。他知道没人站在摩天轮下等着他，白色蜂群和枫糖浆一点一点搅成所有的人，世界是这所有的时刻，颤抖发白，无可救药，他突然抬头，蜂蜜色的淡金泄漏出澹热绯红，年轻的吉克笑如巴别之塔，虔敬地说：“就让所有的洪水淹没世界如何？只剩下摩天轮上的我们，艾伦。”我的弟弟，唯一懂我的人。你要做什么，我知道。谁会阻止你呢？或许说，你就不该出生，永睡在父亲的血脉，随便什么人替你睁眼都好。这不是诅咒，是对你无比的爱意。你说，为什么我们会坐在这里？为了你吗？为了我吗？我说，我从未直视过父亲的面庞，要洗去周身的呕吐物，才能从盈盈之蓝中想起一星半点，像虱子一样过活。我就这样能一活到底，你为什么会站在我面前？就是这样聒耳的，浴血的面孔，世界本没有人，没有所有的人，从未有过丰繁的生命，也没有我的出生。我会拿手去吻，让深渊支离破碎，悬崖峭壁破碎又荒芜，是我每次杀过的人。没有人。没有人，本没有所有的人。你为什么要消灭他？那些神秘的苍蝇，细密银白的卵窠，如果可以，我会代替母亲，把我自己生育，让我自己变成没有人中的一个，鲜果灵光、四射，允诺着我的呼喊，在说：你出生吧，你死掉吧，你掉下去吧。哈哈！可是，艾伦，那些金色的河流，是我杀掉的人吗？乌金的沙子，黑色，绿色和琥珀杏红，这样无聊，这样无耻，庸俗得伟大，诋毁着你的耳朵。你听听吧，你听听吧，艾伦，深渊咕咚的奏响，你有没有想起什么，你这从未回头的人？是濒死的风暴在唱诗，艾伦，全无意义，你却像可怜的死者，看我在这里。

“这么说，我不能和你一起了吗？”他静静地说。

渺茫污秽中霞光漫天，摩天轮轮轴滑稽明亮，维纳斯雪云般辉煌，夺取炯炯、天真的情欲，洒落在小孩子的眼上。他坐在那里，没有骄矜、没有寒颤和丑陋，有谁将静静归还于他，他坐在那里，没有看海，也永远不会。他笑了，是小小的吉克，没有力量，没有一切。世界病恹恹地压在眼球，他不会刺下，只要卓绝地坐在这里。“不能。”他回答，小小的吉克，有火云般纯真，这样看着艾伦，他的弟弟，认真地说：“不能。你不能和我一起。荒漠，湮沙，暴雨。这是你我的乐园，也止步于此，我会向丑陋黄昏的更深处前进，而你总会熄灭海的烛火。”

“我本以为，我会看着你的。”艾伦轻轻说，抚摸了抚摸孩子的颊。“你说爸爸妈妈是不会爱你的。我想爱你，试试也可以。如今我仍然好奇，你会变成什么样的人。”

“看着我吧。”孩子笑了，他们满身污秽，月色如古董和乳汁，世界已经塞满了哭丧声，但是他们不闻不问，看着彼此。没有余热，没有硝烟。没有相识过，真理繁荣如洪水，要把世界本身取消。孩子继续说，“我不知道什么是自由选择，但是你从不能评判我。终与始，始与终，我从没变过，如你一样。这条路有没有人旁观，我都会走，直到我一无所有，就是现在。”充满病人液体的城市像神的眼睛，怨愤，甜美，冰冷褴褛，堕落去活，余孽鲜亮。“谢谢你给我这座游乐园。我会继续去走。你可以从这里瞭望我——我保证。我保证，没有歇斯底里。”

“‘我保证’，这本是我想说的话。可是，好，我答应。”艾伦笑了。

他俯在无垠的沙地上。感受不到余下的肢体，或许因为羞怯，依旧温热。曾经，昔日，永恒，他忘了现在，如今记起。有一座游乐场，建在洪水之上；醉鬼一样可笑，可是，他抬起了头来。

吉克笑了。“艾伦啊。”

艾伦的声音，回荡在路里。

**Author's Note:**

> *所以是艾伦毁灭世界之前与如今疑似只剩下半截身体在路里的吉克的“谈话”。其实是欧豆豆的温柔吧，本来想写年轻的、平静却随时的下一秒就要跳下火山悬崖的吉克，后来那个小小的吉克却反客为主，坐在摩天轮上到最后。艾伦是想爱这个小小的孩子的，他本想说：“我不会阻止你。我会看着你——我保证。”可是那个不会放下过去的小小的孩子已经先说；”你不能和我一起了。你看着我吧。“艾伦点头，他们分道扬镳。
> 
> *确实是吉克的反客为主，本来计划着想写【我不会阻止你。艾伦说，这是你自己的选择，无论如何。你就这样一步步走到黑吧。我会看着你——我保证。】，很喜欢这句话，结果是吉克先说出口。反正就是反弹跳起的欧尼酱了（？）


End file.
